Light of a Lantern
by creatorX33
Summary: When an old foe rises again the Guardians are forced to welcome in an old rival as one of them. The only question is has this old rival turned over a new leaf or does he have a frightening scheme up his sleeve. OCXOC, JackXTooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is the first fan fiction that I have written so it might not be the best. WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rise of the Guardians**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

Light of a Lantern

Chapter 1

Light

Wonder

Hope

Dreams

Memories

Joy

These are what that the five Guardians of children around the world bring, and in return they are given power through belief, as long as one child believes in them they will fight to protect the innocence of all others. Though not all beings such as the Guardians bring good things, some are born to bring the opposite.

Darkness

Fear

Doubt

Nightmares

Corruption

Sorrow

It is those who represent such things that threaten what the Guardians stand and fight for. Beings such as the Boogie Man, also known by the name of Pitch Black was one who dared to stand against the Guardians and was defeated in turn. After his defeat he dwelled in the shadows deep within the earth planning his ultimate revenge. Our story begins one year after the defeat of the legendary man of shadows, when a threat to the world rises again and the Guardians are forced to accept an alliance with one of the shadows. What is to come is our story, and a story should never be simply given away. And so without further adieu our story begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

It was a cold day in Burgess as Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun and Joy gracefully soared through the air leaving a trail of snow, frost and ice behind him, desperate to turn the school day into a snow day for his friend and first believer Jamie Bennett. Skating along the ground creating cold winds and fresh snow Jack could not help but think about how much better his life has gotten since a year ago during the battle with Pitch. Jack was now a full-fledged Guardian and he now had people who believed in him, which warmed his heart thinking about it. Jack had also grown closer to all his fellow Guardians, well except one certain Guardian **(I'll let you guess who that is, hint: Blizzard of 68')**, though even so the Guardians were now a greater team than before with an ever growing number of believers, still ever so ready to fight and protect the children of the world.

Jack was so happy with the life he has after 300 years of isolation and loneliness, thankful to the Man in the Moon for all he has done for him. Jack had finished covering the town with enough snow to give them a snow day.

"A job well done, if I say so myself." Jack chuckled to himself as he looked upon the winter wonderland he created.

_Now to see how Jamie is doing._ Jack intended before something caught his eye.

Bright streams of multicolored light were surging through the sky, Jack knew the lights and what they meant in a heartbeat. The Aurora Borealis was a signal used by North the Guardian of Wonder to indicate an emergency, or the gathering of the Guardians for one reason or another.

_Looks like visiting Jamie is going to have to wait. _Jack regretfully though as he took off to the North Pole at top speeds. _I just pray to MiM that Pitch is not back. _The frost spirit hoped as he continued to go north to meet the other Guardians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

North paced back and forth in the meeting room, a look of confusion, annoyance and irritation plastered on his bearded face.

"Why is he back, we already told him no. Why can't that blasted spirit live with the answer he is given." North groaned in frustration to his fellow Guardians.

"He's just too determined to give up now; after all he's been at it for over 200 years. He won't stop asking till he gets what he wants, that's the kind of guy he is." Tooth the Guardian of Memories spoke with a slight groan to the tone of her voice.

The other Guardians could not help but agree with the colorful and elegant member. The silent Guardian known as the Sandman or "Sandy" for short began to create the image of a crescent moon pointing towards what looked like a person. Noticing this the other guardians nodded in agreement.

"Sandy's right, the ignorant spirit has yet to get that we don't call the shots. The Man in the Moon decides who becomes one of us." The Australian accented Easter Bunny, and Guardian of Hope spoke to further emphasize what Sandy pointed out.

Before the four Guardians could continue their discussion a loud thud was heard followed by the temperature dropping a good 10-20 degrees. Jack finally made it to the North Pole, rushing into the meeting room speaking in utter confusion and panic like everything that could go wrong in the world just went wrong.

"What's going on? Are the children in danger? Has Pitch come back? Are we loosing believers? Is a new Guardian to be picked? Are the other legendary figures safe? Is ev-"

"JACK! CALM DOWN!" Tooth shouted at the top of her lungs, knowing it was the only way to get him to shut up.

The entire workshop went dead silent after Tooth's exclamation towards the frost spirit. Not a single elf or yeti was moving, afraid that such a thing might make the Tooth Fairy angrier. After the yetis and elves were told to get back to work the four Guardians began to explain the situation.

"One of legendary figures has asked for audience with us." North began to explain to his confused friend.

"Who is it? And what exactly do they want?" Jack proceeded to ask still not getting the whole situation.

"His name is Jack O' Lantern, and he is the spirit of Halloween" Tooth continued to explain.

"And as for what he wants, well to put it simply…" Bunny picked up with hesitation in the last part of his statement. "He wants to be a Guardian."

"That's all? If this spirit of Halloween wants to be a Guardian then why not let him?" Jack asked, not understanding what the deal was about this Jack O' Lantern wanting to be one of them.

"Listen Jack, you not understand full situation" North spoke placing his large hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Jack O' Lantern is not the type of guy that should be a Guardian" Tooth bluntly stated while taking ahold of Jacks hand, a worried look forming on her face.

"Come on Toothiana, how bad could he possibly be?" Jack laughed out with a big grin on his pale face.

"You have no idea kid." Bunny mumbled whist shuddering.

As if on cue a powerful gust of wind blew open the front door of the workshop letting in the cold air of the outdoor. Pale and translucent ghosts entered the workshop flying everywhere scaring the elves and yetis who were once working hard on gifts for Christmas **(Well maybe not the elves)**. Jack's grin immediately disappeared from his face as all the guardians saw the chaos being formed by the unwelcomed guests. Jack quickly grasped hold of Tooth's arm and pulled her into a protective embrace as a cloaked figure surrounded by a swarm of black bats began to float in their direction. After the figure set foot upon the ground he halted the actions of the ghosts and the bats with a wave of his hand, making them vanish into thin air. The tall cloaked figure looked down at the five Guardians who stood before him, merely speaking with a sinister grin on his face.

"Hello Guardians. Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**I am so happy that I got a review in less than a day of having my story up, so as a reward I have written this new chapter. We will get to see what the spirit of Halloween is like in this chapter.**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

Chapter 2

"Hello Guardians. Miss me?"

The five Guardians stood paralyzed at first by the mere presence of the cloaked man towering above them at a frightening 7'2. The figure slowly scanned over the Guardians still grinning from looking at their shocked faces, though the grin faded from his pale face as he wondered if the Guardians were ever going to snap out of it.

"Hello? Guardians? You in there?" The man spoke now with a confused look on this half concealed face.

"Did I break them or something?" The cloaked intruder said as he leaned down to be at eye level with North.

"HEY! STOP YOUR STARING AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" He shouted in the face of the bearded guardian.

Upon snapping out of their trance the five Guardians pulled out their weapons readying themselves for a fight. Noting this the intruder quickly held up his hands to indicate that he was not looking for a fight, jumping back a foot in the process.

"Whoa! Whoa! What gives guys!? I come here to talk and you act like I'm the enemy." He spoke quickly hoping that the Guardians listened.

"We know what you want Jack O' Lantern." Bunny growled.

"Oh, wondrous that means that I don't need to spend forever explaining to the four of you. Though unless my empty eyes deceive me you have a new member to your little club." Jack O' lantern spoke pulling back the hood of the cloak.

What Jack saw under the hood was a man who looked to be about in his early 20's. He had medium length, scruffy, vine green hair, and half of his face was covered by a pumpkin themed mask with pointed teeth stopping a little before his mouth, and empty black eye's. Looking carefully Jack also saw the eyes of the mask blink, leaving him to wonder. _Is the mask part of his face?_

"So North, don't mind me asking but uh… Where's the coat hanger?" Jack O' Lantern asked while taking off his cloak to reveal his appearance underneath the bit of clothing. Jack O' Lantern wore an open rugged and torn magenta jacket with loose black pants that appeared equally ragged, a piece of rope for a belt, no shoes like Jack, and from the base of his neck down his skin looked as if it was a smoothly carved dark brown wooden sculpture **(only it could move)**.

North merely pointed to the wall to his left, helping the spirit see a few hooks on the smooth wooden surface.

"Oh yea thanks." He spoke throwing his cloak in the direction of the hooks, Jack was startled to see that the cloak mid-flight burst into a group of bats that all perched themselves on the multiple hooks.

"So I assume an introduction is in order my Guardian friend" Lantern said doing a bow whilst he spoke.

With a shrug Jack began his introduction. "Ok, my name is Ja-"

"Jack Frost the spirit of winter, you are the Guardian of Fun and Joy, you appear 18 yet you have been an immortal for more than 300 years. Your staff is the source of your power, you primarily live in Antarctica. You look to North like a father, Sandy like a brother, Bunny like an annoying lifetime friend, and you have secretly been dating Toothiana for the last few months. Though the two are afraid to tell you fellow Guardians out of fear from how they might react, also the two of you have yet to share your first kiss, plus maybe a few other things. And the yeti named Phil does not like you." Jack O' Lantern spoke with a know-it-all tone added to his voice.

The Guardians just stood there each with a different reaction to the information presented to them. North merely performed a face-palm, Sandy had an exclamation mark over his head as he stared blankly ahead, Bunny was glaring at Jack with a look that screamed _You and Tooth have been what!_, Tooth turned as red as a tomato, and Jack just stood there mouth agape.

"I said too much didn't I?" Jack O' Lantern asked growing worried he was not making a good first impression. **(Which he wasn't)**

"You said too much at secretly." Jack muttered with a blue tinted blush forming on his face.

"Oh, well good to know when I stepped over the line." Jack O' Lantern shrugged. "But to continue the process of introductions. I am Jack of the Lantern, or Jack O' Lantern. Though so as not to confuse the two of us by both being named Jack, you can just call me O'Lan. I am the spirit of Halloween, I have yet to become a Guardian, I appear 20 but I've been immortal for around 2,052 years. My mask is a part of my face, I live in Halloween Cavern. And as nice of a guy as I can and try to be I am one of the least liked of the legendary figures. Oh and I'm also in the top five on the naughty list." O'Lan concluded.

"So that's you in a nutshell?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much. But that aside I have business to discuss with you all. I'm sure that a year has been enough time for you all to change your mind on me not being a Guardian. So what do you say, will you let me join the club, make this group go from the Big Five to the Big Six?" O'Lan asked leaning in as if to hear their answer better.

"No." North stated bluntly without a hint of hesitation to his voice.

O'Lan suddenly fell to the ground in defeat or as if someone hit him hard on the back of the head. Struggling to get back up, pride wounded by a one syllable word.

"Are you sure you won't let me join?" O'Lan asked as he got back on his feet.

"I think that we're sure about our decision mate." Bunny growled out at O'Lan.

"Besides O'Lan, we don't call the shots on who can and can't be a Guardian" Tooth spoke in a still semi-flustered tone.

Sandy then created an image of the moon above his head to give O'Lan an idea as to where the conversation was going.

"Man in Moon decides who is chosen to be Guardian." North finished.

O'Lan looked at the ground in disappointment, his fists tightening and shaking in a now forming anger, torches in the area began to flare up as if someone threw gasoline into the flames.

"Man in the Moon this, Man in the Moon that, the Man in the Moon makes the decisions not us." O'Lan mocked as he began to pace back and forth.

Stopping his pacing O'Lan pushed through the group of Guardians and looked to an opening in the roof where the moon was visible. O'Lan stared at the moon with a look of hate in his pitch black eyes, taking in a large breath O'Lan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHY CANT YOU GIVE ME THE ANSWERS THAT I WANT AND DESERVE! WHAT DID I EVER DO THAT MADE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH…huh…TELL ME…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

The Moon remained silent the entire time unfazed by the way the Halloween spirit was screaming at him. O'Lan saw how he was not likely to get a response from the legendary planetoid. Gripping at his eyes with his left hand O'Lan let out a shudder of frustration and sorrow. With a whistle O'Lan's bats gathered around him and re-formed his cloak, pulling the hood down over his face so as to prevent anyone from seeing the top part of his head. O'Lan slowly walked over to where he was previously standing, lifting his right hand into the air when he got there. His hand was quickly surrounded by a vibrant orange flame, swiftly bringing down his arm O'Lan released the fire onto the floor. After a moment the fire rose and took on the form of a door, O'Lan glanced back at the Guardians and spoke with anger still dwelling in his voice.

"I will be back next year. And by then I'm sure you will have changed your minds about me being a Guardian, I'm sure of that."

And as quickly and suddenly as he arrived he was gone. Vanishing through the door of fire, leaving the other Guardians to their relief that he didn't burn down the workshop in anger. Jack though did not find the relief that his friends found in the departure of O'Lan. In truth Jack was startled by the anger that O'Lan showed towards the Man in the Moon, making the anger that Jack once had for the silent watcher appear as if it was nothing. Jack then proceeded to notice something on the wooden floor below. Kneeling down Jack rubbed his hand along a few drops of liquid on the floor, one that dripped from O'Lan's left hand before he left. Lifting his hand up Jack recognized the crimson red material that stained his hand. There was only one thing he knew of this red shade.

_Blood._

_Why did O'Lan have blood on his hands?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**I am still happy from the recent reviews and follows of my story so I said "What the heck!" and worked on writing chapter 3. Behold the plot thickens and the adventure will soon begin.**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

Chapter 3

_Blood._

_Why did O'Lan have blood on his hands?_

The haunting question circled around Jack's head continually as he straightened himself out and moved to join the Guardians. Jack continued to stare at the red coating his hand, deciding to ask the other Guardians about his findings. Now listening into the conversation Jack began to realize that he has yet to learn what the other Guardians knew about O'Lan. Jack decided to wait on asking about the blood until later, cleaning off his hand by using a bit of frost. For now he needed to learn more about the unstable relationship between Jack O' Lantern and the Guardians.

"What did he do to deserve this?" Bunny asked. "He should already know why the Man in the Moon has not picked him as a Guardian."

"True indeed Bunny." North nodded.

"Just to ask guys, but what exactly makes O'Lan a bad choice to be a Guardian? I just have to know, what did he do that was a bad thing?" Jack asked his four friends.

The four other Guardians turned with looks of hesitation on their faces. Looks that said _"Should we tell him?"_

"I know there's something that you all are not telling me, and I want to know what it is!" Jack demanded.

Tooth took a few steps towards Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, the reason that O'Lan is not someone who should be a Guardian is because..." Tooth hesitated to let out the last few words. "O'Lan use to be allies with Pi-"

But before the Tooth Fairy could finish the statement the workshop began to rumble and shake, making the Guardians all take up a battle ready stance. Noticing the globe acting up North went over to investigate, only to see a pillar of black sand rising from the globe, in the location that Pitch Black was defeated over a year ago. North immediately was struck with fear as he looked at the ever-growing pillar.

"No! No! No! It can't be! That's impossible!" North shouted at the globe.

As the Guardians all took notice of the abnormality present on the globe they all knew what was wrong. Fear growing in their eyes by the second. Looking at the black sand Jack's face immediately turned to hate as he growled out the name of the foe they wished would stay underground.

"Pitch Black!"

The Guardians were speechless; with no idea of what to do or what they were up against they turned to the opening in the roof. North stepped to the front of the group looking up to his old friend **(And practically next-door neighbor)** with a look of concern appearing on the normally jolly man's face.

"What do we do Manny? We are not prepared for Pitch to return, we are still building up what he brought down over year ago. We are not ready to fight this battle ourselves; we need your help old friend." North begged and pleaded to the moon.

A creaking noise filled the room as the floorboards beneath the five Guardians began to open up, a pedestal with a blue crystal rising from the now open floor. The five all knew what this meant; a new Guardian is to be selected. A ray of pure white light stretched forth from the moon towards the glimmering stone, when the light reached the blue stone the process began. Light reflected all around the room as an image slowly began to form above the stone, but before the image was complete something unthinkable happened. The stone changed from a blue color to an orange color, the reflected light began to cast shadowy figures along the walls of the workshop until at last the light dimmed down to reveal an image inside the selection crystal. The Guardians were dumbstruck when they saw the tall figure standing on the stone, clad in a black cloak and wearing a pumpkin mask.

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding us Moon! You're picking Jack O' Lantern to be the next Guardian!" Bunny shouted in utter shock.

"Guys as much as I would like to join in on your feelings of disturbance I still need an explanation as to why O'Lan is not someone who should be a Guardian." Jack sarcastically remarked.

"If it's an answer you are looking for, then perhaps I could provide one." A dark and haunting voice echoed through the workshop.

"Pitch! Show yourself!" North demanded of the voice.

"Very well North, you want to see me?" Pitch spoke as he materialized in front of the globe. "Here I am!"

The Guardians prepared for a fight only to be bound by black sand that formed around their arms and legs. Pitch merely laughed at how easily he immobilized his old enemies. Walking over to them looking at the crystal he could not hold in an evil laugh as he saw the figure on the stone.

"Jack O' Lantern! The Man in the Moon picked him to be a guardian. It's too good to be true, someone like him becoming like you five!" Pitch continued to laugh out. "And what you actually plan on letting him join? Even after all the trouble he caused you four when he once was my friend and ally!"

Jack was utterly shocked to hear the last few words of Pitch's mocking statements. _O'Lan and Pitch use to be allies._ The young Guardian was unable to compensate the information presented to him in this short time.

"It seems like yesterday the two of us were spreading fear throughout the world, but then he betrayed our ways and "Turned over a new leaf" as he says." Pitch continued. "But no matter. After all I'm back and this time I'm here to stay! Though I don't plan on ending you here and now, that would be too quick and easy. So instead I am going to let you five live, so I can bring a slow and agonizing death to you. But not now, nor tomorrow, yet soon enough."

With a snap of his fingers the Guardians were unbound and Pitch vanished in a cloud of black sand. The Guardians quickly got back up on their feet; Jack however was still shocked to hear what Pitch said about O'Lan. _Why would the Man in the Moon choose him then, if he was once an enemy to the Guardians? What reason would he pick him? _Jack pondered in his head.

Noticing his look of shock Tooth slowly floated over to Jack and put her warm arms around his waist, attempting to give comfort to her boyfriend. "I know this is a lot to take in Jack, but what Pitch said is true. In the Dark Ages Pitch Black and Jack O' Lantern worked together to bring fear into the lives of children. Though he claims to have changed since then." Tooth whispered into his ear. "But even if he has changed there is too much evil in his past to let him join the Guardians without a second thought. He is too much like Pitch, and that's why we don't trust him. They are too similar in all that they are, how they act, how they think, you understand don't you Jack?"

Placing his free hand on Tooth's warm hands Jack slowly nodded his head. "I understand Tooth, but then why would the Man in the Moon chose him to be a Guardian?" Jack asked while thinking over in his head what Toothiana said. _"He is too much like Pitch" "They are too similar" "How they act, how they think"_ the words replaying over and over in Jack's head until one word stuck out more than the others. _Think, think, think, think, THINK! _Jack suddenly spun around in Tooth's arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Tooth, that's it! That's why he was chosen!" Jack shouted as if he just found out how to make all problems go away.

"What's it? What is why who was chosen?" Tooth asked her head falling to the side in confusion. Jack gently pulled away from Tooth's embrace and stood in front of all the Guardians.

"I know why the Man in the Moon chose O'Lan to be a Guardian!" Jack shouted at his friends whilst starting to laugh at whatever was going on in his head.

"What do you mean Jack, what reason would Man in Moon really pick O'Lan to be Guardian?" North asked growing as confused as the Tooth Fairy. Sandman followed by forming a question mark above his head.

"Yeah Jack, please enlighten us as to why in bloody hell O'Lan should be a Guardian even after you heard all those reasons he should not be a Guardian." Bunny sarcastically spoke to the frost spirit.

"He was chosen to be a Guardian because if he can think like Pitch than he can figure out what Pitch has planned." Jack exclaimed looking towards the moon with a snowy grin on his face. "You are a genius MiM!"

Thinking over what Jack told them North was the first to speak up. "Jack is right, much as I regret to say, we do need O'Lan's help if we want to figure out what Pitch has planned."

"WHAT!" Bunny shouted. "You cannot be serious North, you now plan on letting Lantern join us? Have you lost your bloody mind!?"

"Bunny! Jack is right if you think about it, there's an old saying 'to defeat your enemy, you need to think like your enemy' and based off that saying O'Lan will be of great help to our cause." Tooth interjected. Sandy merely shook his head in agreement to the Tooth Fairies theory.

"And Bunny don't forget there are five of us and one of him. It should be easy to keep an eye on him to make sure he has nothing planned, and even if he did he wouldn't stand a chance against us." Jack reassured his Australian friend. Bunny let out a sigh of defeat as he looked at the ground, looking up at the other Guardians Bunny finally gave in.

"Fine. If the Man in the Moon really thinks that Jack O' Lantern can be of help in defeating Pitch than who am I to oppose his choice. But this does not mean that I trust him, cuz I don't! I'll have my eyes on him and my boomerangs at the ready." Bunny warned the youngest Guardian, whipping out one of his boomerangs in the blink of an eye to further emphasize his point.

"Perfect it's settled then, O'Lan gets to join the Guardians and help us with bringing down Pitch, and we also get to prevent him from causing trouble. Everyone wins except Pitch." Jack joyfully concluded. "Now there is one last thing to decide. Who is going to bring him back here so we can tell him?"

Jack eagerly looked between his friends to see if any of them would step up to the job. However not a single Guardian stepped forth to perform such a task. "Nobody wants to volunteer to get him back? Do you just not know where Halloween Cavern is?" Jack asked with a frown on his face.

"We know where it is Jack, we just don't like going there. It's too dark and full of fear." Bunny replied shuddering at the last part.

"Well if nobody is going to volunteer then I guess I'll go myself." Jack concluded while walking over to a rack of North's snow globes. "North, can one of your snow globes get me into Halloween Cavern?"

"Snow globe can get you to entrance, but not inside Halloween Cavern." North said with a reassuring nod to his head.

Jack's head fell to the side in confusion. "Why can they only get me to the entrance?"

"O'Lan set up an anti-teleportation hex upon the cavern a few years after the Dark Ages. We think it's because of how Bunnymund once tried to sabotage Halloween." Tooth explained.

"And I regret nothing." Bunny mumbled to the side.

Jack picked up one of the many spare snow globes off the rack. Speaking the destination in mind "Halloween Cavern" Jack shook up the snow globe and threw it to the ground. With a crash the snow globe exploded into a swirling vortex of light and snow. Before Jack could enter the portal North turned him around to give him a slight warning.

"Now Jack don't forget, Halloween is fast approaching. So don't be surprised if locals are not so welcoming."

With a nod of his head Jack ran to the portal and jumped into it, instantly transporting him outside the entrance to a pitch black cave. Gripping his staff tightly Jack slowly entered the cave.

_Alright O'Lan, it's time for some answers._

**My deepest apologies if the characters seem a bit OOC**

**Also I apologize for not updating soon; I have been very busy with recent events in my life and also with having a good winter break.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Hello again everyone. Over my winter break I had plenty of time to come up with new ways to advance the plot. I also would have updated sooner, but school projects have been taking up my schedule. So sorry about that. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see/buy the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Wicked**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

**_Demonic voice_**

Chapter 4

Gripping his staff tightly Jack slowly entered the cave.

_Alright O'Lan, it's time for some answers._

Empty and dark the cave became as Jack took his first few bare footed steps into the cavern of the Halloween spirit. As Jack proceeded deeper into the black before him he began to feel something strange, he Jack Frost the spirit of winter felt cold. Though this cold was not his kind of cold, not the kind brought by snow or even by ice, this was the cold brought by evil and recognized by fear. To ease the bad feeling Jack had the staff he was clutching in his hands began to glow with its winter magic, allowing Jack to calm down a bit and provide him with better lighting to find his path. After walking for nearly a half hour Jack heard noises come from the far end of the tunnel he was going through. Quickly rushing to the end of the path Jack found a large circular stone door with a pumpkin chiseled into it before him, setting his staff down to the side Jack opened the door enough so he could slip through. Picking up his staff and squeezing through the crack of the door Jack was surprised by what he saw on the other side.

Halloween Cavern was a large town full of gangly black houses completely overrun by decorations of bats, ghosts, and pumpkins, all incased inside a massive dome carved out of the earth with a massive lantern-like structure built into the center of the dome casting light equivalent to the sun in the late evening. All around gardens full of **(you guessed it)** pumpkins filled whatever spaces where not homes, courtyards, or roads. All manner of creatures filled the streets each preparing for the upcoming holiday, skeletons and zombies were practicing musical instruments and dance moves, while witches and ghosts worked together to hang decorations that would be too high for the goblins below. Jack slowly walked through the town taking his time to admire the strange new world right in front of him, every so often Jack would notice one or two of the locals giving him strange looks. Not that he was angry about it, he was a foreign being to all the citizens of this Halloween land. Though he found it interesting how different some of the creatures of the town were from how the modern world depicts them, the zombies were not rotting corpses but instead they just looked like gangly people with a pale blue tint to their skin, the witches were not ugly old hags in fact they actually appeared like young girls from about 7-10 years old with green skin. Skeletons and goblins were much like what he had heard of in media, walking bones and gangly green monsters. Remembering why he came here in the first place Jack began to search among the crowds for O'Lan, but he could not spot him anywhere. Looking up Jack saw a group of witches flying above him in a circle, almost like they were observing him.

"Excuse me!" Jack called up to the witches.

The youngest looking of the witches quickly did a dive on her broomstick with a sharp upward angled halt bringing her to eye level with the Guardian.

"Yes? How can we help you Mr. Frost?" The witch asked.

"I'm looking for Jack O' Lantern, do you know where he is? And also how do you know that I'm Jack Frost?" Jack asked back with a bit of a surprised tone to his voice when asking the second question.

The witch merely let out a small giggle at the frost spirits reaction. "The master is in his personal garden, it's behind his mansion at the far end of the town on top of the hill. And as for how I know that you are Jack Frost, I saw you creating a snow day in the town of Burgess. Though I personally say it's a bit too early for snow, after all it's only partway into October." The witch spoke answering all his questions in a short moment.

Thanking the kind witch for the help she provided Jack took to the skies and flew to the other end of the town landing at the front of a towering mansion that based on the quality of work put into it the mansion surely belonged to O'Lan. Plus it was the only mansion on a hill in the Halloween Cavern. Walking around to the back Jack hopped over the fence around the massive garden in the back and started looking for O'Lan. Following a faint sound of someone walking in the garden Jack followed it to see O'Lan pacing in front of a well in the middle of the garden. Creeping closer to the Halloween spirit Jack noticed that he appeared to be in a really deep thought, letting out a exasperate sigh Jack was startled when O'Lan began to sing.

There are few who deny  
at what I do I am the best,  
for my talents are renowned far and wide.

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,  
I excel without ever even trying.

With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charm  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek.  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet.

Yet year after year  
it's the same routine,  
and I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I  
**_JACK!  
The pumpkin king,_**  
have grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones  
and emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there far from my home.  
A longing that I've never known.

I'm the master of fright and a demon of light,  
and I'll scare you right out of your pants.  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky,  
and I'm known throughout England and France.

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
to recite Shakespearean quotations.  
No animal nor man  
**_can scream like I can_**  
with the fury of my recitations.

But who here would ever understand  
that the pumpkin king  
with the skeleton grin  
would tire of his crown.  
If they only understood,  
he'd give it all up  
if he only could.

Oh there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year.  
Does nothing for these empty tears.

Sitting down on the well O'Lan started to stare into space again.

"It's true, I am a bringer of terror and fear, though it's not like I want to bring harm through my actions. I simply am doing what I was made to be, even if it means if no one loves me for doing my job. Quite the hard life to live isn't it Jack?" O'Lan said as he turned his head towards the bush that Jack was hiding behind. "I know you are there, I felt the temperature drop when you stepped into my garden. That's why I decided to explain how I have felt over the last few years in the best way I know. And before you ask no I can't really take off my head, it's just part of the song."

"I thought I had it rough when I was alone." Jack spoke as he revealed himself from behind the bush. Walking over to the well Jack leaned his staff against the well and sat next to O'Lan. "I always felt underappreciated because of how to many people I was invisible, just a myth. And some people even feared what I would bring and try to get away from it or get rid of it." Jack confessed. "But I think I really know now what people mean when they say stuff like "Don't complain about your problems, cuz there's always someone who has it worst" and those kind of things." Spoke the winter spirit while giving O'Lan a light pat on the back.

O'Lan chuckled as he turned to face his visitor. "Thanks Jack, what you said means a lot to me." O'Lan spoke as he returned the pat on the back. "But enough of the dreary parts of life come inside have a drink with me my friend!" O'Lan declared fairly loud as he proceeded to the back door of his mansion. The interior of the mansion was a lot like the haunted mansions in old movies he would catch glimpses of. **(Think like the Addams family mansion)** O'Lan silently led Jack up a large set of stairs to a study on the second floor, once in the study O'Lan opened up a cupboard on the far side of the room and pulled out two glass goblets and set them down on a desk covered in papers that resembled construction plans.

"What are these papers here supposed to be?" Jack asked as he looked over them.

Noticing the curiosity in the Guardians eyes O'Lan turned around and began to organize the jumbled papers. "Merely plans for some new construction projects I have being worked on, you know home refurbishments, new lamp posts, the works." O'Lan explained as he pushed the papers into one of the drawers and locked it turning back around to the cupboard. "So my friend what can I get you to drink, I have wine, ale, beer, some sake, even a little vodka, no eggnog though. Wait! I first have to ask." O'Lan exclaimed as he turned back to Jack. "Are you old enough to drink?" Jack merely answered his question with a puzzled look. Noticing the look on Jack's face O'Lan quickly turned around back to his selection of drinks. "Right, right, that was a stupid question. My bad." Pulling out one of the bottles of a Red wine O'Lan filled the two glasses and handed one to Jack, taking the other in his hand and taking a small sip from the glass. "So what brings you all the way out here to my humble home, surely it was not to hear me sing, and I doubt that the Man in the Moon actually wants me to join the Guardians. The only way I would be let in was if the world was in danger, which I am sure it's not." O'Lan spoke chuckling at the end of his last statement. O'Lan stopped chuckling when he saw a very grim look on Jack's face. "Is it." O'Lan asked with worry growing on his masked face.

"Unfortunately the world is in danger O'Lan, and the threat is someone you know." Jack explained as O'Lan turned to stare out the window.

"Who?" O'Lan asked as his grip tightened on the glass in his hand.

"Pitch Black." Jack answered, and was immediately startled by how suddenly the glass in O'Lan's hand was crushed in anger.

"That shadow dares to show his face in this world in my season eh. Well he won't be around for long; I will personally make sure of that. I swear this on my very blood." O'Lan swore as the Red wine dripped down his hand and arm reminding Jack of the blood he saw earlier in North's workshop.

"Why was there blood on your hand at the North Pole?" Jack asked causing O'Lan to turn around and look down at his left hand, knowing full well what Jack was talking about.

"To put it simply I'm not human Jack. Everything about me is meant to bring fear, so I don't shed normal tears like the rest of you, instead I shed tears of crimson red blood. Creepy isn't it?" O'Lan explained as he slid down the wall beneath the window bringing his knees to his chin as he sat down. "In truth I always knew that I was not likely to be chosen to be a Guardian, after all I have done so many bad things in my life. Even if I did turn over a new leaf I was not likely to be accepted by you guys, but that didn't stop me from at least trying." O'Lan finished as he set his head down on his legs.

"Actually O'Lan, it might be hard to believe but the Man in the Moon has chosen you to help us take down Pitch." Jack spoke as he placed a hand on O'Lan's shoulder. Though he quickly drew his hand back as O'Lan in the blink of an eye jumped to his feet in shock and disbelief.

"Is that true Jack? Can it be true, that everything I have ever longed for is at last within my grasp?" Spoke O'Lan as he began to pace around the study. "If it is true, then how can I help? I will do everything I can to help the other Guardians."

"First we need to get back to the North Pole. The problem is that a snowglobe only works once." Jack replied while looking around the study. "Do you have any quick way to get to the North Pole?" He asked.

"Is a pumpkin orange? Of course I can get us to the North Pole quickly!" O'Lan shouted. "Though I first need to inform my lead witch that I will be leaving, after all she helps organize stuff while I am gone." Turning towards the window O'Lan stuck his head out to call out "Elphaba! Get in here!"

A moment after he called out the window the witch that Jack talked to earlier came zipping through the window on her broomstick, landing gracefully on her feet and quickly saluting towards O'Lan.

"Yes my king! You called for me?" Elphaba spoke to O'Lan.

"Listen up Elphie; I'm off to the North Pole for official Guardian business, so take good care of the Cavern while I'm gone." O'Lan informed the witch. "I can trust you with this right?" O'Lan then asked.

"Of course my king I will handle preparations while you are out, you can trust me." Elphaba confidently spoke back to O'Lan.

Turning around to face Jack, O'Lan had a big grin forming on his face as he slowly walked over to Jack. "So we need to get going right?" O'Lan asked as Jack simply nodded his head. "Good!" O'Lan exclaimed as he flipped Jack onto his left shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Put me down O'Lan!" Jack screamed as he flailed around in O'Lan's grip. But to no avail seeing how Jack was still on O'Lan's shoulder.

"Nope, not putting you down my friend, after all we can't have you chickening out on me." O'Lan chuckled as he carried Jack to the well in the back garden.

"Chickening out on what!" Jack yelled at O'Lan.

O'Lan let out a light chuckle as he formed a fire-door at the bottom of the well looking up at the winter spirit slung over his shoulder.

"THIS!" O'Lan yelled as he heaved Jack into the well head first. Jack could only scream in terror as the flaming ring grew closer and closer, though he could have sworn the ceiling he could see on the other side looked familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Tooth was zipping back and forth in the globe room while practically hyperventilating. Sandy was watching her pacing **(If that's what you could really call it) **growing more concerned about the feathered woman every time she crossed the room.

"He's been gone for over an hour; he never takes this long with anything. Not even when he brings winter to the world! What if he got lost in the cavern! What if Pitch attacked him before he got to the cavern! What if he is out there badly hurt and dying! I CAN'T STAND WAITING FOR HIM ANYMORE! I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Tooth panicked before zooming in the direction of an open window, only to be stopped by Bunny and North.

"Tooth calm down, panic never solves problem." North tried to reason.

"Don't worry about Frostbite he'll be fine. The kid is strong enough to protect himself, especially against Pitch." Bunny spoke so as to calm and reassure Tooth.

"I know." Tooth whispered lowering her head. "I just can't help but worry about him. He means so much to me."

"We understand Tooth, your love for Jack makes you worry about his wellbeing. But he will be fine, he will arrive very soon and unharmed by Pitch. I feel it…in my belly." North spoke while grasping his belly at the last statement.

As soon as North let go of his belly the floor behind the four Guardians was covered by a small circle of fire. From inside the ring of fire they heard the familiar scream of Jack growing louder. Suddenly Jack went flying out of the fire nearly hitting the ceiling before quickly falling to the floor still screaming. Still full of her panic and energy Tooth rushed over to Jack and caught him about two feet before hitting the ground, gently setting him down on his feet and pulling him into a tight hug. Quickly calming down from his nearly painful experience Jack hugged Tooth back and began to run his left hand through the feathers on her head to sooth his girlfriend.

"So I take it you missed me?" Jack spoke with a chuckle.

"Missed you! I was worried sick by how long you were gone!" Tooth exclaimed looking up at Jack.

"Trust her on that mate, we were afraid she was going to start losing feathers from stress." Bunny interjected. North walked over to the pair with Sandy right behind him.

"So tell us Jack did you manage to convince O'Lan to come back to the Po-"

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!" O'Lan interrupted as he came flying out of the fire at a faster speed than Jack. Performing a few midair back flips before landing on the ground like an acrobat. Dusting himself off and closing the fire door O'Lan walked over to the Guardians with a big grin on his face. "Well, it's most certainly wonderful to be back here so soon. Back at the good old North Pole." O'Lan happily proclaimed as he walked over to the selection stone. Looking at the image projected by the stone O'Lan only stared at the image. "So it is true, I really have been chosen as a Guardian. After hundreds of years dreaming of this, it has finally become reality." O'Lan murmured with his grin growing larger and more wicked.

"SO! Jack tells me that Pitch is back and I can be of help. After all few know the mind of Pitch like I do." O'Lan stated with a quick turn back to the Guardians.

"Very true O'Lan. We need to know plans Pitch has in store and you most likely to guess correctly." North replied with a nod of his head. The other Guardians nodded their heads in response to North's statement.

"Well, if that is what you need." O'Lan spoke leaning against the crystal pedestal. "The way that Pitch always starts a plan is by creating doubt or fear so as to cripple your strength. Like when he created doubt in Tooth's existence, or when he did it to Bunny. He also will try to cripple the strongest or most threatening first, which as far as I know is you Jack."

"But how would he cripple my power? Even before I became a Guardian I had a lot of power within me." Jack asked with a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"The way Pitch would try to cripple you is by going after ones that mean much to you." O'Lan continued. "People like family, close friends, your loved one, and if possible…your strongest believer."

Jack was immediately frozen by the possibility of Pitch harming Tooth, or Jamie and his sister. Gripping his staff tightly in his right hand and pulling Tooth closer with is other arm. "Who will he likely go after first?" Jack asked afraid of what the answer would be.

A look of regret crossed O'Lan's face as he spoke his answer. "Based on how you keep Tooth close he won't go after her...yet…so until then he will gun for your believers, most likely…Jamie Bennett."

Those final four words hit him harder than any other words he has heard. "No. No. No! Not Jamie!" Jack screamed as he fell to his knees. Getting back up all the Guardians were frightened to see Jack's bright blue eyes turn dark with anger.

"If Pitch harms Jamie I swear…I will kill him." Jack growled.

"Well then Jack, what are we waiting for? Let's put an end to Pitch Black…once and for all!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**The conflict begins. What is to come? Will Jamie be safe from Pitch? Or will Jack lose his first believer to the Nightmare King?**

**Find out as soon as I write the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Greetings ever-growing fan base, it's great to see you all again. As soon as I finished chapter 4 I had to keep going, so as to prevent an angry mob from coming after me for that cliffhanger last chapter.**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see/buy the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

**_Demonic voice_**

Chapter 5

Getting back up all the Guardians were frightened to see Jack's bright blue eyes turn dark with anger.

"If Pitch harms Jamie I swear…I will kill him." Jack growled.

"Well then Jack, what are we waiting for? Let's put an end to Pitch Black…once and for all!"

O'Lan calmly walked over to Jack and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "I promise Jamie will be safe." O'Lan spoke as he turned to North. "Your sleigh ready to fly big man? It's a bit of a trip to Burgess."

"Don't doubt the sleigh." North commented after snapping out of his daze. "With new thrusters installed we can get there faster than you can say 'Santa Clause is coming to town' or my name is not Nicholas St. North!" The large Guardian boasted. Starting to lead the other Guardians to the launch tunnel Jack noticed Tooth still frozen in place from what he said earlier. Walking over to her he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at his cold touch.

"Tooth? Are you ok?" Jack quietly asked. Turning to face him Jack saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes, fear he created. "I'm sorry if I scared you back then, I just can't think of what will happen if Pitch hurts Jamie, or Sophie, or even you. If that happened then I would lose everything, I would have no reason to go on." Jack explained lowering his head in shame at his previous action.

"I understand what you felt Jack, but please don't become like that again. It frightened me to see you full of anger like that." Tooth replied while placing her hands on his lower jaw to raise his head up to her level. The two stood like that for a few moments before they started to lean in towards one another closing their eyes, they were inches away from their lips meeting each other, and growing closer until…

"Oy! You two love birds coming or are we gonna' have to bloody drag you along with us." Bunny shouted into the room causing the two to stop less than an inch from each other's face. Turning to the direction the shout came from Tooth realized how far behind the others they were. Slowly floating in the direction of the door Tooth turned back to Jack slightly. "We better get going Jack." With that Tooth took off down the hall with Jack close behind grumbling something along the lines of "Stupid kangaroo, I was so close."

Reaching the sleigh Tooth and Jack floated and jumped **(respectively) **into the large craft. Wasting no time with the take-off process North took an alternate tunnel with a straight path to the open skies of the North Pole. Whipping out a snow globe North threw it far in front of the sleigh opening the portal to the town of Burgess.

"Now remember guys, last time Pitch got an upper hand on us my separating us. So no matter what we need to stick together." Bunny warned as they exited the portal.

When they reached Burgess it was already night time and all the homes were dark and quiet. Only streetlamps and traffic lights provided light on the town below them. Everything appeared to be alright, not a single nightmare could be spotted in the town. Slowing the sleigh down everyone began to look around for Pitch or any of the Fearlings.

"There is nothing here. No Pitch and no nightmares." Tooth observed, looking at the others in confusion.

"It might be that he wasn't after the ankle biter in the first place. O'Lan might have been wrong all this time; this might have been the biggest possible waste of time in our search for Pitch." Bunny ranted, turning towards O'Lan with the last statement. O'Lan didn't reply as he seemed to be only staring out into space. Sandy floated over to him waving his hand in front of his eyes to try and get his attention, but failing to do so. Turning to look where he assumed O'Lan was looking Sandman noticed a faint glimmer of gold in the distance. Looking closer he saw a large number of nightmares slowly moving in the direction of Jamie's house.

"I knew that he would show up. He'd do anything and everything to come out on top." O'Lan mumbled.

The nightmares began to pick up their speed and take to the sky, moving in the direction of their target at a faster rate.

"We have to stop them before they get to Jamie!" Jack shouted as he let the wind pull him off the sleigh and rocket him in the direction of the nightmares.

"JACK WAIT!" Tooth cried out as she chased after the winter spirit.

Seeing the two Guardians rush away Bunny smacked his paw to his face. "What happened to staying together?" Bunny asked rhetorically.

"We don't have time to stick together and get the job done, it's time to divide and conquer!" O'Lan yelled as he leapt off of the sleigh and started running at the nightmares, hands ablaze and ready for battle. Sandy flew off in the direction of Jamie's house so as to protect the sleeping child. Bunny remained on the sleigh throwing his boomerangs and bombs at incoming nightmares.

The battle seemed to never want to end, when one Fearling was taken down it was like two more took its place. North and Bunny were still in the sky being chased by approximately 20-30 nightmares all clumped in a giant black stampede. Most of the nightmares were being held back by the egg bombs Bunny had, but his ammo was dwindling and the nightmares were slowly gaining on them. Jack, Tooth, and O'Lan were all back to back surrounded by 40-50 nightmares constantly encircling them. Tooth would slice apart the nightmares that Jack froze, while O'Lan would strike down nightmares that tried to catch them off guard. Sandy was defending Jamie's home from the remaining nightmares. All the Guardians were reaching the end of their strength.

"O'Lan where is everyone else?!" Jack asked while freezing the four nightmares that charged at him.

"North and Bunny are taking on nightmares in the sky, and Sandy is protecting Jamie's house." O'Lan replied slicing apart a trio of the Fearlings with a scythe made of fire.

"He's fighting by himself!" Tooth shouted in shock as she sliced through the nightmares that Jack froze over.

"Is that bad?" O'Lan asked confused.

"If Sandy is defeated all dreams will turn into nightmares and Pitch will be stronger than ever. The last time that happened Pitch show Sandy in the back with a nightmare sand arrow. We need to get to him and protect him!" Tooth explained, still slicing the nightmares apart with her wings.

"But first we need to finish off these nightmares! Right O'Lan?!" Jack stated. But his question was left without an answer, due to how unexpectedly O'Lan disappeared.

"Where did O'Lan go?" Jack asked Tooth. Tooth could only shrug her shoulders at the disappearance of the Halloween king.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The nightmares just kept on flooding the area around the Sandman giving him less room to swing his two whips as each second passed. How the short Guardian wished he could call out for help, but his eternal silence prevented that leaving him to fend for himself. And to face a battle he feared he would not win.

Forming on a nearby rooftop Pitch looked upon the weakening Guardian. With an evil smile he constructed an arrow out of his black sand. Pulling the arrow back Pitch took aim at the Sandman, as he was about to release the arrow he felt a burning heat as a scythe blade was in front of his neck. Raising an eyebrow to the blade Pitch glanced behind him to confirm who the wielder of the weapon was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the king of Halloween himself. It's been far too long since we last talked old friend. So have you enjoyed being a Guardian so far?" Pitch spoke to him.

"Shut up Pitch! You have no right to talk to me after what you did to me." O'Lan growled.

"As I recall I helped you reach your true potential and level of power over fear and terror, and I remember how you liked it so mu-"

O'Lan pressed the blade closer to Pitches throat, any closer and the blade would start to cut into the throat.

"You turned me into a heartless monster! You used me as a tool to spread fear and gain more power." O'Lan snapped at Pitch. "But that doesn't matter now, since your life is in my hands. I plan on giving you the punishment you deserve for what you made me into."

Pitch let out a soft chuckle after O'Lan's statement. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Pitch warned.

"Why not?" O'Lan asked.

"If you try to kill me, I will release the arrow and kill Sandy. Now you might think that when I die Sandy will be fine, but if I die after Sandy becomes part of my power he will die with me. So you have a choice; either kill me and Sandy dies too, or don't kill me and try to save Sandy yourself. But either way you will lose." Pitch explained to his captor.

O'Lan was in trouble, caught between a rock and a hard place. If he killed Pitch one of the most necessary of the Guardians would fall as well, but if he let Pitch get away more may die because of him. Pitch snapped O'Lan out of his trance with a wicked laugh. "You know I think I'm going to make you choices easier to pick from by doing…THIS!" Pitch declared as he released the arrow from his hand sending it flying towards the Sandman's back. Noticing the scythe pull away from his throat Pitch turned around to see O'Lan throwing himself into one of his fire doors. Looking back to the Sandman Pitch stood by and watched events unfold from there.

Hearing a faint whistling in the air Sandy turned to see a black arrow heading right towards him. Paralyzed by fear all he could do was watch and listen as his friends screamed out his name, closing his eyes Sandy waited for the impact of the arrow and the pain and fear it would bring.

But it never came.

Opening his eyes Sandy saw O'Lan facing him, legs spread apart and arms wide open in a protective stance. "Hey Sandy…you ok?" O'Lan asked gasping in the middle of his sentence. It was then the Guardian of dreams felt a great pain within him as he looked at the Halloween spirit standing in front of him protectively…with and arrow of black sand sticking through his chest.

"Don't…worry about…this little thing. It's…just a…little scratch. I'll be fine. I'll…be…fine" O'Lan gasped as he fell limp to the ground like a rag-doll.

As Sandy rushed to help his teammate a nightmare crashed into him, sending him flying into Jack and Tooth. North and Bunny landed the sleigh and joined the others of the group as the nightmares began to pull away from them. None of the Guardians could find words to say over what was in front of them.

Pitch then appeared and stood next to O'Lan's lifeless body laughing manically. "This was an unexpected turn of events indeed. But still very helpful to me, for now you will be no match for me and my nightmares."

"Your chances of winning faded when Jack O' Lantern the king of Halloween…died…by my hand."

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!**

**(Don't you just hate it when I do that?)**

**Just so you know this is not the end on the story, part two of the battle will be coming soon. So until then I guess you'll just be biting your nails in excitement for the next part.**

**B.T.W. O'Lan's picture and profile have been uploaded to my deviantart. You can find it here. art/Rise-of-the-Guardians-OC-Jack-O-Lantern-355123326**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**I have returned with what I promised. A NEW CHAPTER! I was amazed by how some of my readers reacted to the cliffhanger in the last chapter. A thousand thanks to Scyler for giving me a major plot inspiration with their story ****Pain and Fear Are One and the Same****. I got permission to use one of the concepts in this chapter. So onto the action!**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see/buy the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

**_Demonic voice_**

Chapter 6

"Your chances of winning faded when Jack O' Lantern the king of Halloween…died…by my hand."

Pitch's evil laughter sliced through the silence of the battlefield. The five Guardians still were frozen over what they saw, O'Lan the king of Halloween who once was an enemy to many of them, sacrificed himself to protect Sandman. Jack was hit hard by how one of his newest friends and fellow Guardians was killed…and that there was nothing he could have done.

_How could we have let this happen? Why did I have to be so reckless and rush ahead of everyone? Bunny said we should stick together and he was right. Now O'Lan is dead because none of us were there to protect Sandy. _Jack thought tightening his hold over his staff. A single tear going down his cheek for his friend.

Pitch laughed as he began to nudge O'Lan's body "So pathetic isn't it? He wanted recognition for so long and the way he finally gained it was by dying. It's so sad. And so, so worthless!" Pitch mocked as he started to kick at the fallen spirit.

Jack charged at Pitch, staff glowing in anger fueled power. Firing a large bolt of his ice magic at the Nightmare King screaming. "Leave him alone you no good monster!"

Pitch interrupted his attack with a blast of nightmare sand, sending him flying back to the feet of his fellow Guardians. Pitch then proceeded to ensnare all five of the Guardians in tendrils of black sand bringing them all down to their knees. Forming his nightmare scythe in his hand he slowly lurked over to the ensnared heroes.

"Did you really think that would work on me Jack, especially when there is so much fear flowing out of each of you? Because it won't work. Accept it Jackie…O'Lan is dead… and you five will join him momentarily." Pitch spoke as he took a step back and raised his scythe over his right shoulder preparing to swing.

"Any last words?" Pitch asked as he looked down on the Guardians.

Jack turned to look at Tooth as she did the same, tears starting to pour out of their eyes as Death seemed to grow closer.

"I love you." Jack whispered to Tooth.

"I love you too." Tooth whispered back.

As Pitch swung his scythe time seemed to slow down as the Guardians closed their eyes and bowed their heads waiting for Deaths cold embrace.

-CLANG-

A sound similar to two blades clashing against each echoed through the streets. Everyone opened their eyes to see what happened. Only to stare in shock at what was before them, Pitch's scythe was blocked mid-swing by…O'Lan?!

"You've gotten sloppy Pitch. You forgot to check if I really was dead, or have you forgotten how good I am at 'playing dead'. But who am I kidding, you always we bad at cleaning up after yourself!" O'Lan yelled as he pushed Pitch's scythe back, twirling it above his head and quickly bringing it down and slicing Pitch in the left shoulder and with another twirl the scythe sliced into Pitch's right calf. Both blows earning a yell of pain from the master of nightmares as he fell to his knees. Resting his scythe on his shoulder O'Lan let out a light chuckle at his enemy's condition. Placing the blade to Pitch's throat once again O'Lan was the one to ask this time. "So Pitch, any last words?"

"Yes. KILL HIM!" Pitch screamed at his nightmares. All of them began to rush at O'Lan, ready to trample and kill him and the others.

"O'Lan! Look out!" North called out.

O'Lan discarded his scythe and just stood there, waiting for the Fearlings to grow closer. Until when the first one was rearing to attack he dashed forward plunging his hand into the creature's neck. Bursting forth from the first Fearlings back multiple tendrils of a vibrant orange energy impaled into the heads of the other Fearlings.

**_"You no longer obey the Nightmare King. You now belong to and are loyal to me." _**O'Lan spoke as the color of the Fearlings eyes changed from golden-yellow to a fiery-orange color. **_"You will fight for me, you will die for me. And you will do whatever the King of Halloween commands you to do." _**O'Lan continued as the black sand making up the nightmares turned ash-grey in appearance, and flames began to form a proper mane and tail on each one of them. **_"Now from the ashes of defeat RISE! RISE and fight for me! For you are Fearlings no more, now you are my Hallowlings!" _**O'Lan declared as he released the now changed nightmares.

"H-h-how…d-did…how did you do t-that?" Pitch asked in utter shock-and-awe.

"Came up with this trick a few decades ago. Turning Fearlings into Hallowlings." O'Lan explained. "Now to turn your command against you." O'Lan stated pointing at Pitch. "Kill him!" He commanded the Hallowlings.

As they rushed towards Pitch he submerged into the shadows on the ground appearing on a nearby rooftop, slowly limping away before getting on a new nightmare. Looking back at the Guardians he cried out "This is not over yet Guardians! I will be back, and when I am I will end you all!" With a snap of the reigns the nightmare bolted into the sky taking Pitch with it.

"Come back here Pitch you bloody no good-"

"No. Let him go Bunny." North called out as Bunny started to hop after the nightmare.

"But we can't let him get away." Bunny yelled back to North.

"But we can't leave O'Lan unattended." Tooth interjected.

Looking back over to O'Lan they noticed how he had collapsed to the ground and was resting as much of his back against the sleigh as he could **(Due to how he still had a freaking arrow through his chest!) **and was being checked up on by Sandy and Jack.

"How should we deal with the arrow in his chest Sandy? I mean it's not like we can just remove it right?" Jack asked, only earning a question mark over the head on the Sandman.

"No. It'll be fine, Sandy take the arrow out. And Jack, do you mind freezing up the injury." O'Lan spoke.

"Why do you want me to freeze it?" Jack asked utterly confused.

"It will keep the injury closed until Elphaba can patch it up with her magic." O'Lan explained.

Doing as O'Lan requested of them Sandy turned the arrow into dream sand and removed it while Jack froze the injury to prevent any bleeding. Tooth and North then helped O'Lan back onto his feet, looking around O'Lan was glad to see the smiles from the other Guardians on how he was ok, well all except for Bunny. Bunny only gave a suspicious glare at O'Lan and the Hallowlings.

"Oh by the way Sandy you can turn those Hallowlings of mine back into dreams." O'Lan told Sandy as he gave a quick return glare to Bunny.

As the Sandman began to turn the Hallowlings into his dreams and as everyone began to get back into the sleigh O'Lan heard a familiar flutter of wings followed by someone with a Transylvanian accent calling out.

"My king! Are you alright!" The voice called out as a pale man with slick black hair, prominent canine teeth, and the black cloak O'Lan had during his first visit to the Pole landed in front of the Guardians.

"Vladimir! What are you doing here? Is something wrong in the Cavern?" O'Lan asked the vampire.

"No my lord. The Cavern is alright, but Elphaba and I felt you were in great pain and agony and so we came here to find you." Vladimir explained. Immediately afterwards Elphaba landed next to Vladimir, a little rougher than usual franticly running up to O'Lan.

"My king! Thank the Man in the Moon you are alive!" Elphaba cried as she hugged O'Lan's waist.

Bending down O'Lan took off Elphaba's witch hat and stroked his hand through her long black hair.

"Hey, hey, Elphie its ok I'm fine. You don't need to cry, I'm still alive and kicking. But I do have a hole in my chest that needs a teeny-tiny bit of your magic to fix it up." O'Lan spoke with a chuckle at the end. "So I need you and Vladimir to go back to the Cavern and whip up a regeneration potion, and have it ready by the time I return to the Cavern, understood?"

"Yes my king I'll have that potion ready before you know it." Elphaba spoke with a smile as she dried her tears on her robe. Turning around both of them took off in the direction of the nearest entrance to the cavern.

After the Guardians all piled into the sleigh North took ahold of the reigns and with a flick of his hands the sleigh rocketed into the sky entering a portal and vanishing from the town of Burgess. The actions of the Guardians remained unnoticed by the whole town, well almost the whole town. A small house nearby had its window open a crack large enough to see and hear what was going on. A girl of about 19 years old with raven black hair, green eyes, and glasses stood there eyes wide with what she saw. Quickly running over to a desk in the corner of the room and switching on a lamp the girl pulled out a pen and notebook and began to write.

_Letter to myself_

_Oct. 11__th_

_I saw them. Not like out of the corner of my eye on a dark night, but as in I actually saw them. After questioning their existence for so long I now have become an eye-witness to a battle between the Guardians of Childhood and something evil. It was amazing to know they were here in my home town. I need to find more proof of their existence by whatever means possible. I also must find out about this invisible being they were talking to. If I heard correctly his name is Jack O' Lantern, I must find out whom he is and if he is another Guardian. I will start my search for clues tomorrow first thing in the morning._

_Until my next entry,_

_Catherine Thrilla_

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I swear the next chapter will be longer, since this chapter was more of a part 2 chapter. See you in the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**Hello everyone! I have come back to you! With another chapter at that, hopefully you enjoy this chapter since it is longer than the last two chapters. We will start to meet more characters and learn about the pasts of others. But I can't say any more without giving it away. So enjoy!**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go see/buy the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

_**Demonic voice**_

Chapter 7

Two days after the battle with Pitch.

The Guardians and O'Lan were all gathered in North's workshop to discuss strategies on how to find Pitch. O'Lan having recovered from his injuries in the battle was happy to return to the North Pole to provide more assistance to his allies. In the workshop North was sitting on one of the stools by the crafting table still covered in his ice carvings, Sandy was by the window letting a few streams of his dream sand flow out to do their work, Bunny was sitting by a coffee table painting the eggs he had with him. Jack was leaning against the wall next to the chair that Tooth was sitting in **(while probably fidgeting like crazy)**. O'Lan was pacing back and forth in the workshop trying to come up with a plan for finding Pitch.

O'Lan over time started to slow down his pacing until he abruptly stopped his pacing as he exclaimed "I've got it!" towards the others.

"You have a plan?" Jack asked pushing off the wall so he was properly standing.

"Yes. A simple but effective plan, but first I need us to go to the globe room." O'Lan replied walking out of the room towards the globe in the main room.

Once all members made it to the globe room Bunny was the first to speak up.

"So we're all here, now what bloody brilliant plan do you have for us now?"

"Thank you for asking _**Bunny**_. My simple plan is this…we divide the globe up between the northern and southern hemisphere and set up patrol routs in each hemisphere. We can handle these patrols in groups of three. My suggestions are that the southern hemisphere is patrolled by North, Sandy, and Bunny, while Jack, Tooth, and myself can handle the northern hemisphere." O'Lan described.

"Wait one bloody moment!" Bunny interjected. "You expect us to divide ourselves when the last time we divided up for any reason Sandy nearly got killed by Pitch!"

"Yes I do!" O'Lan yelled back "Why?! Because we are not likely to find out what Pitch has planned if we all stay together. He'll see us coming a mile away. Our best bet is to cover more ground and hope we catch a glimpse of what he is doing. But if you don't want to help me out with bringing down Pitch for good…_**THEN I'LL JUST PATROL THE WORLD MYSELF!**_"

And with that O'Lan turned around and stormed out of the workshop, making a few cracks in the door as he slammed it shut. The other Guardians turned towards Bunny giving him angry glares for how he was acting. Bunny just glanced around as all his fellow Guardians unable to form words as they stared at him.

"What are you staring at me for? Now we can come up with a better plan without him getting in the way." Bunny quickly stated to defend his actions.

"We have had two days to plan without him Bunny and we had no luck in coming up with a plan." Jack started to explain.

"Then the one day O'Lan comes back his plan is the most efficient plan suggested yet. Even if it may be a bit risky." Tooth continued.

"Wait a second you two. You actually trust him. Even after what he did in the Dark Ages!" Bunny exclaimed in confusion.

"Yes we do trust him, because he put himself at risk to protect us from Pitch. I think that shows that he is trying to be a better person." Jack said wrapping his left arm around Tooth and pulling her close to him.

"What about you two? Do you really trust him?" Bunny asked as he turned towards North and Sandy.

"If Manny thinks O'Lan can be trusted then who am I to say otherwise." North replied looking up at the roof where the moon would have most likely been if it was visible. Sandy replied only by recreating O'Lan being impaled by the arrow with his dream sand.

Letting out a loud groan Bunny had a look of defeat on his face. "Fine…I'll go along with O'Lan's bloody plan." He said with a sigh.

Turning towards the door Jack and Tooth left the workshop following in the direction O'Lan was likely to have gone. Finding the front door still open a crack they assumed that was the way he went. The pair stepped out into the cold outdoor of the North Pole. The two began to look around for O'Lan hoping that he did not leave for the Halloween Cavern. When it looked like they would not find him Tooth heard a faint sound of talking near the edge of the glacier. Grabbing Jack's sleeve she started to slowly lead him to the edge of the mass of ice. They both saw O'Lan sitting down at the edge of the glacier with his feet dangling over the edge, head hung low in frustration as he could be heard muttering something in a language foreign to Jack.

"Pam mae bob amser yn rhaid iddi fod fel hynny? Dim ond eisiau gwneud yr hyn a allwn i helpu. Ond a yw'n derbyn hynny, na!" O'Lan muttered to himself unaware of how he was not alone.

"O'Lan?" Tooth softly spoke.

Jumping onto his feet with a quick spin O'Lan drew his scythe and pinting it at the pair shouting in shock "Pwy dares dorri ar draws fy amser yn unig! Oh! Its you two, sorry. " O'Lan quickly spoke again putting away his scythe and sitting back down on the glacier. "So...is there something you two need?" O'Lan asked back towards the two Guardians.

"Well if we are going to patrol the norther hemisphere we need the third member of our group." Jack said to the sulking king.

"Wait! You mean you guys are seriously going with my plan?" O'Lan asked spinning around to face Jack and Tooth. "But Bunny said tha-"

"We convinced him to change his mind, in a manner of speaking." Tooth cut in.

"So are we going to head out or not?" Jack asked offering his hand to help O'Lan onto his feet.

Taking the frost spirits hand O'Lan pulled himself to his feet grinning in victory. Picking up a black cloack from the snow covered ground and throwing it over his shoulders he walked to the edge of the glacier. Stoping at the edge O'Lan took in a deep breath and leapt off the edge of the mass of ice, immediately taking flight with a swarm of bats around him. Turning back to the coupple he pointed towards the horrison "Well? You two lovebirds comming or what?" O'Lan asked laughing at his teasing of the coupple.

Jack and Tooth then took to the skies alongside O'Lan as they began to search the northern hemisphere for any sign of Pitch or the nightmares.

Six hours later

After scouting out most of the northern hemisphere Jack, Tooth, and O'Lan started to head back to Burgess to check on Jamie. As the three were flying along Jack could not help but talk about the fun times he had with the still growing boy.

"And it's always awesome when he brings his friends into a snowball fight, then it can last for hours on end. And don't get me started on the days we all so sledding. Jamie is a great kid, I owe a lot of the belief I have in myself to him. Of course that's what happens when you get your first believer." Jack described as the three kept soaring along.

Landing in an open area of the park in the town Jack turned to face O'Lan "You really should meet him O'Lan. I think he would like you." Jack said with a smile.

O'Lan's eyes slightly widened at Jacks statement. Looking around franticly as if he lost something he stuttered out "Oh t-that's f-fine, you d-don't need t-to introduce m-me to him. I c-could probably meet h-him on H-Halloween." O'Lan spoke with a weak chuckle. "You know!" O'Lan exclaimed as he slowly began to back away from Jack and Tooth "I think I'll take another look around the town, to see if I can spot any nightmares."

"Jack! Tooth!" a young boy's voice cried out.

Turning around to face the voice the three saw the young believer Jamie Bennett running in their direction. Before O'Lan could move out of the way the boy passed right through him causing the Halloween spirit to cutch at his chest in what appeared to be pain, crimson red blood dripping down his face as he softly began to cry. Lifting his cloak to the winds O'Lan flew off in a swarm of bats towards the edge of the town. Staring off towards the direction O'Lan few towards Jack and Tooth gave each other a worried glance before Tooth whispered "I'll handle this." and with that she took off after O'Lan.

After searching for a few minutes Tooth spotted O'Lan sitting on a rooftop with his back against the chimney. Floating just inches above the surface of the roof Tooth slowly moved towards O'Lan.

"What do you want Toothiana?!" O'Lan sharply spat out towards the hybrid.

"I wanted to know if you're alright. I know from being with Jack that it's rough when you find someone who does not believe in you. But it will be alright." Tooth softly assured.

"You don't get it though, nobody in the whole world believes in me. People believe in the werewolves the vampires the witches and many more. But I have never been believed in, I have only been feared. For over two thousand years I have never been believed in. Even after all I do to be noticed I'm still invisible and nothing but a shadow in this world." O'Lan spoke as he cleaned the blood streaks off his face. Standing up and walking to the edge of the roof and looking over towards the town of Burgess. "I just hope that what I do now will make it possible for someone to see me, so I can finally have what all of you have had for so long."

"But you don't have to be invisible O'Lan, Jamie and his friends are some of the strongest believers we have and they believed in Jack and made him visible to many. It's likely that if we told him about you then he would believe in you and you could finally be seen by someo-"

"_**No.**_" O'Lan growled out at the Tooth fairy. "_**If someone is to believe in me it has to be because of what I do for them. I DON'T WANT BELIEFE IN ME TO STEM FROM PITTY!**_" Turning towards Tooth with a look of sorrow "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the concern. But for now if you don't mind…I could use some time alone to my thoughts." O'Lan calmly whispered before he once again took to the skies, leaving Tooth to return to Jack and Jamie.

Flying through the sky O'Lan noticed not a single nightmare anywhere. _Where has Pitch gone?_ O'Lan thought to himself as he started to scout around the area of the last battle. Looking around he still saw nothing, closing his eyes O'Lan crossed his legs and sat down on a tree branch. _If I can't see his forces, then maybe I just need to listen for them. Close my eyes and open my ears._

"S…p!"

"St…p!"

"Stop!"

"Make us!"

"Give me my notebook back!"

"Or what! Are your stupid Guarders going to come and help you?"

"It's the Guardians you moronic jerk!"

O'Lan's ears perked up at the last statement as he got to his feet facing the direction of the ongoing conflict. Taking flight with his cloak O'Lan perched himself at the edge of a rooftop where below three guys around 19-21 were throwing around a tied up notebook belonging to a teenage girl who looked about 19 years old.

"Whatever you want to call them their not real, it's just a bunch or nonsense." One of the boys said throwing the book to the leader of the group.

"Yeah, you're just a girl who should stop believing in her stupid fairy tales and grow up." The lead boy mocked.

"I'm more mature than the three of you put together!" The girl yelled at them only to be pushed to the ground by the third member of the group.

"Shut your trap." The boy growled as the girl landed on her bottom near the side of the building O'Lan was perched on.

"No I will not 'shut my trap', I am Catherine Thrilla, and I will not stop believing in the Guardians of Childhood. Cuz their as real as the ground I'm standing on." The girl loudly proclaimed as she rose to her feet.

_To think a girl so old and mature still believes in the Guardians. Plus she's a strong one at that. And that name…Thrilla…its beautiful._ O'Lan thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold. _You know if they so doubt our existence…why don't I help them see the light!_

O'Lan leapt off of his perch point and threw his cloak into the air as it scattered into bats and began to swarm around the trio of bullying boys.

"What's going on!" Shouted the first.

"I can't see a thing!" Screamed the second.

"Mama!" The third cried out as the bats continued to swarm around them.

"Time for a memorable message for our friends." O'Lan stated as he began to form words on the side of the building. As the bats started to slow their swarming the three boys were able to get a clear sight of the message written in fire.

BEGONE! AND FEAR THE NAME OF JACK O' LANTERN!

"Let's get out of here!" Screamed the lead boy as he dropped the notebook to the ground and ran for it with his friend's right behind him. Looking off towards were they ran O'Lan just stood there and laughed at their cowardice.

"Yeah that's right! Keep running wimps! Next time bring an army! Like that stupid Pitch Black should!" O'Lan shouted after them. After receiving no reply from the darkness of the alleyway O'Lan turned to see the girl picking up and brushing off herself and her notebook.

"Well," O'Lan spoke "My work here is done." Picking up his cloak he slowly began to walk away from the scene of conflict until he heard Catherine whisper something.

"Jack O' Lantern?"

With a whisper of his name O'Lan halted in his tracks and turned to face the girl who was staring in his direction.

"What did you say?"

"Jack O' Lantern."

O'Lan's eyes widened as he heard the girl speak his name again "T-that's my name. She said my name. You said my name."

Slowly walking towards O'Lan the girl just stared into his hollow eyes. "You're real. It wasn't a dream, or my imagination." Snapping out of his daze with a shake of his head O'Lan looked down at Catherine with a raise to his eyes. "What wasn't a dream?" O'Lan asked leaning his head to the side. "The battle of the Guardians from two days ago." Catherine spoke.

"Wait you saw that?" O'Lan asked. Catherine replied with a not to her head and continued "So you saved the Sandman, by putting yourself at risk."

"What that? That was…just me doing my duty…as a new Guardian" O'Lan softly spoke his head lowering in reminder of what happened.

"Wait a second! You're a Guardian of Childhood!" Catherine shouted as her eyes widened to the point that they looked ready to pop. Reeling back from the sudden exclamation O'Lan slowly and hesitantly answered "…Yes."

"So that means that all those different legends are real?!" Catherine asked excited.

Waving his hands in a clam-down manner O'Lan quickly took control of the conversation. "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there girl, first off we have not properly introduced each other, yet you are asking me question after question without me giving you permission to ask in the first place." O'Lan stated with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

Calming down Catherine backed up a couple steps running her finger through the end of her long black hair. "Oh…right…sorry about that, its just for so long I have had no proof to show I wasn't crazy or immature, but its now right in front of me…my proof. And about my name…my name is Catherine Thrilla." She said somewhat shyly.

"Catherine…Thrilla…a truly beautiful name. I am the king of Halloween…the legendary Jack O' Lantern. But for simplicity and to not confuse me with Jack Frost, I have my friends call me O'Lan." O'Lan spoke with a bow during his introduction.

"I never knew there was a king of Halloween. But it's an honor to meet you your majesty." Catherine said with a feminine bow.

"And as for your questions I would love to answer whatever you have to ask-" O'Lan started to say until he spotted in the distance Jack and Tooth flying up to meat North, Bunny, and Sandy who just showed up in the sleigh. "-But if you don't mind maybe at another time, I have urgent business to handle with the other Guardians." O'Lan said as he threw his cloak over his shoulders and started to take flight.

"Wait!" Catherine called out before O'Lan got too far into the air.

Turning around to face her O'Lan asked "Yes?" with a puzzled look on his face. Shyly walking towards O'Lan still fiddling with her hair Catherine looked up towards him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, it meant a lot to me. And just so you know…I think it's safe to say you're my favorite Guardian…like how Halloween is my favorite holiday." Catherine admitted with a smile and a light blush on her face. Hearing those words took O'Lan by surprise as a small blush formed on his face as well.

"So I'll see you around O'Lan." Catherine quickly spoke as she took off down the sidewalk, turning back to wave at him before rounding the corner.

Floating in place absolutely stunned O'Lan's brain was over-loading itself trying to comprehend the recent acts of affection directed at him. Him! The king of Halloween who practically nobody likes. Realizing how he now has someone who believes in him, likes his holiday most, and was not fazed by his dark appearance caused something to fill up inside the spirit that he had not felt in a long time…Joy.

"Wahoooooo!" O'Lan loudly yelled as he took to the sky above Burgess. "I HAVE A BELIEVER! AND MY HOLIDAY IS HER FAVORITE!" he continued to proudly yell as he performed a few loop-de-loops in the air as he rocketed towards the others.

Touching down at the lake outside Burgess where the sleigh was parked and the Guardians were gathered to share what they did or did not see, O'Lan walked over to the others with a big grin on his face. "Top of the day to you all. Have we any leads on Pitch's location?" O'Lan asked still smiling.

Sandy replied with forming an X over his head as North spoke up to provide more detail to their unsuccessful search. "We searched entire southern hemisphere, and we found nothing. No Pitch, no nightmares, all of them vanished."

"It's almost as if the ratback knew we were looking for him." Bunny stated with a look of suspicion about O'Lan's smile. "And why are you smiling?!"

Looking towards Bunny with confusion as to why he asked that O'Lan replied with a glare "What! Is it against your endless number of Guardian rules to smile when you have a good day?"

Glaring back at the Halloween spirit Bunny spoke with an accusing tone "And WHAT pray tell made your day such a good one eh? Does it have anything do with Pitch and why we can't find him?"

Taken back by Bunny's sudden accusation Tooth and Jack moved in front of O'Lan defensively. "Bunny you have no right to accuse O'Lan of such things." Tooth harshly spoke back to Bunny. "Yeah, besides O'Lan was with us almost the entire time we searched the northern hemisphere." Jack added to the interjection.

Raising an eyebrow to the last half of Jack's defensive statement Bunny looked past the two towards O'Lan once again suspicious. "And where was he when he wasn't with you, how do you know he wasn't going to sell us out to Pitch?"

Pushing himself past Jack and Tooth, O'Lan angrily strode over to Bunny with a dark look in his eyes. Once he was less than a foot from Bunnymund O'Lan looked down at the rabbit like he was the enemy. "Listen here you self-righteous, ignorant, insensitive, judgmental, grudge-holding fool, what reason would I have to help Pitch? My loyalty to him died centuries ago, I've turned myself around, the Man in the Moon has made me a Guardian, and need I remind you I took an arrow for Sandy. If I was to sell you all out to Pitch you would already be nothing but a distant memory! Get the picture?" O'Lan declared as he started to walk away from the five Guardians.

After walking a short distance from the others O'Lan took in a deep breath to calm himself. Turning back to face the Guardians O'Lan raised is arm and pointed towards Bunnymund with his grin back on his face. "And before you make some snide remark about me not even worth existing I'll have you know that there is someone tha-" O'Lan suddenly stopped his rant eyes widening in shock and what looked also like…pain? After standing frozen for about ten seconds O'Lan suddenly fell to his knees clutching his chest as he began to scream in agony.

Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and North were quick to run over to O'Lan and see what was wrong as Bunny just stood there shocked by the pain O'Lan appeared to be suffering. In panic of what was going on North knelt down next to O'Lan grabbing him by the shoulders shouting "O'Lan! Are you alright?! What is wrong?!" as Jack Tooth and Sandy stood to the side. Looking up towards the large Russian O'Lan still in pain gasped out "North…please…get me…to the Halloween Cavern…it's under attack…by…Pitch." O'Lan then collapsed into North's arms, picking up the spirit North loudly called out "EVERYONE TO THE SLEIGH!" in his deep Russian accent. Rocketing into the sky and readying a snow globe for quick transport North could only hope they would not be too late to stop Pitch. All the while asking himself.

_What does Pitch want that's in Halloween Cavern?_

**AGAIN WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, to put it simply I've been busy as a bee with…well…life. I also would like to warn you readers that chapter eight may take a while to be released, what with an upcoming trip out of country I have planned over my upcoming spring vacation; I will be doing some nice old sightseeing in beautiful Greece. So chapter eight will be posted sometime after I get back from my trip and I have time to write. Until then have a wonderful spring!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**I'M BACK! I'M BACK! And I brought a new chapter with me! So you! Yes! You, the angry mob in the cloaks with the pitchforks and the torches, get off my lawn! Do it before I get out my shotgun! All joking aside I have come back to you, my loving fan base with the next chapter of my epic tale. The trip to Greece was a blast by the way, and it gave me plenty of time to come up with new ideas for the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: I will not be describing characteristics or appearances of characters unless they are an OC, if you don't know what the others look like go buy the movie or look them up on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES**

**Authors Comment**

_Thought_

Dramatic emphasis

**_Demonic voice_**

Chapter 8

Fling through the air at top speeds North whipped out one of his snow globes and shouted in the destination, hurdling the glass sphere forwards a colossal portal opened in the sky. Passing through the portal North quickly jerked the sleigh into a diving motion quickly pulling up and entering the dark caves within the mountain range.

"Follow my directions North!" Jack called out as he balanced himself on the side of the sleigh control panel pointing out the exact route he took in his last visit to the cavern.

As they grew closer to the entrance everyone went wide eye when they noticed that the door was blown wide open and they could see a bright light from the other end of the path. Rocketing through the door all passengers were absolutely horrified by what they saw in front of them.

"No" O'Lan shouted as he pulled himself onto his feet. "Not this! Not after everything we had prepared!"

Fires were scatted throughout the field and gardens as buildings were in shambles, goblins ran through the streets in utter panic as they could be seen trying to extinguish the fires all around. Skeletons were geared up in rusty old armor and were battling a large amount of the Nightmares in the now destroyed pumpkin fields. Witches and vampires soared through the skies slaying all the Nightmares terrorizing the upper areas of the Cavern. Standing on the roof of one of the intact buildings a lone werewolf took notice of the sleigh flying overhead, taking in a deep breath the werewolf let out a deafening howl that resounded and echoed throughout the entire cavern. As the howl died down it was followed by many piercing battle cries rising in volume all loudly crying out "King Jack O' Lantern has returned! All forces form together! And CHARGE!" as they all charged forward into the still remaining Nightmares.

Looking around O'Lan took notice of a towering figure crushing Nightmares with his bare hands amongst the crowds.

"North! Take us down there!" O'Lan shouted to the Russian, pointing at the intended destination.

With a snap and a flick of the reigns the sleigh looped around and landed near the behemoth. Ignoring the pain in his still burning chest O'Lan and the other Guardians quickly disembarked and followed O'Lan to find out what exactly was happening.

"Frankenstein! What is going on here?!" O'Lan asked as he reached a towering man of about 8'1/2 feet tall with a flat head, short black hair, rugged brown clothes, stitches all over his body and a screw in his head.

"Nightmares breach defenses. They hit hard and cripple town, all fields gone. More heading to center of cavern." Frankenstein quickly explained as best he could in his chopped up sentences.

"The center of the Cavern? Why would they head to the center of the Cavern?" Tooth asked towards O'Lan who was taping his forehead in thought.

"I don't know. All that is in the center of the Cavern is the Central Square, the School, the Library, Town Hall and…Oh no!" O'Lan's eyes widened in realization as he turned towards the path leading to the Town Center.

"What else is in the Center?" Bunny asked hesitantly.

"The Prison!" O'Lan shouted as he took off running down the streets, the five Guardians and Frankenstein right on his tail.

"What would they want with a prison?!" Jack loudly asked as he and Tooth closely followed behind O'Lan flying through the air right above the others.

"Why would you even need a prison?!" Tooth followed up by asking.

"We need the prison to hold who Pitch must be after, the Four Traitors of Halloween." O'Lan explained as they reached the edge of the Central Square. A small crowd of Nightmares approaching the prison could be seen being held off by Vladimir, Elphaba, and a female werewolf. Rushing forward the six Guardians made quick work of the Nightmares giving everyone else an opportunity to cool down.

"Vladimir! Elphaba! Wanda! Status report!" O'Lan shouted as the three lined up like a group of military soldiers.

"The Nightmares numbers are dwindling slowly but steadily, and the skeletons are maintaining their ground in the outer fields." Vladimir reported to O'Lan with a low bow to his king.

Stepping forward Elphaba gave a quick salute to O'Lan before reporting with deep concern "The problem is that when the Nightmares take to the skies we can't take them all down even with all the numbers of witches and witches-in-training we have on hand."

Walking forward without even giving a salute Wanda the werewolf gave her part of the report "To make matters worse we have no way out of here and everyone is loosing faith in the Grand Lanterns power! On top of that the prisons anti-magic field is weakening for every Nightmare that kamikazes into it!"

"Wondrous! Everyone thinks we've hit the iceberg head-on and are now sinking! Now what do we do!" O'Lan shouted towards the ceiling in frustration. Pacing back and forth in front of the crowd O'Lan began to rapidly hit his hand against his head so as to give himself some form of inspiration. "Wait! If the citizens doubt the power of the Grand Lantern…then perhaps its time I gave another…demonstration, of its unrivaled power." O'Lan cryptically spoke as he stepped into a small pool in the Town Center, slowly dropping a tiny fire ball into the liquid causing it all to light on fire. Slowly the fire crawled up O'Lan's legs as he raised his right hand to the ceiling mounted lantern above the town. The Guardians all looked up towards the ceiling to see the fire within the structure start to morph and reach down towards O'Lan's position with tendrils of fire. One the fire tendrils reached his hand the fires began to swirl and form into a burning orb of light, growing larger and larger as O'Lan moved it in front of him in-between his hands, now covered in the fire from below where he stood.

"What is this?" North asked turning towards the other Halloween citizens, confusion written all over his face.

"Protection." Frankenstein calmly answered.

"Liberation." Vladimir added.

"Victory." Elphaba continued.

"And Power." Wanda finished.

As the light of the fire continued to grow brighter and brighter Nightmares started to approach the vicinity at a rapid pace, most moving to dive bomb the prison below.

"Look out!" Jack cried out as he quickly hurdled bolts of ice magic at the Nightmares knocking them right out of the skies and to the ground with a loud crash. The others were quick to jump back into fighting off the incoming Nightmares. North leapt into the air slicing apart what Nightmares were within reach of his swords, Bunny and Sandy made quick work of a small batch of the Nightmares with their whips and boomerangs. Jack and Tooth stayed side-by-side dealing with the Nightmares like they did before, Jack would freeze them Tooth would slice them apart. Vladimir simply formed a swarm of bats to intercept the Nightmares while Frankenstein started to throw whatever he could get his hands on at the nightmares. Wanda attacked the Nightmares that came at them from ground level, biting and ripping out their throats. **(If they even really have throats.) **While everyone else took the fight to the Nightmares Elphaba took position in front of the prison to re-apply the anti-magic field around it.

But as everyone had distracted themselves with battling the Nightmares no one took notice of the familiar figure of Pitch appearing on a cloud of black sand a short distance away. A lone Nightmare of a larger size appearing next to him "You know what you must do. Destroy the prison, and liberate the four. Don't fail me" Pitch commanded as he disappeared into the shadows. The Nightmare positioned itself to head straight at the prison, and with that it began to charge. Closer and closer the Nightmare came to reaching the prison, until with a smash of its head against the black wooden walls the prison exploded in light and fire. All the Guardians along with the Halloween warriors were sent flying towards the pool in the center of the square.

"Ow! Crikey! What was that?!" Bunny exclaimed as he rubbed his head at the point of impact.

Sluggishly getting up Jack took notice of the flaming wreckage that was once the prison. _What kind of magic held that thing together? Because that was no little kick we just felt, that was like a train hitting us dead on. _Jack thought to himself. "What kind of magic did you guys use on that thing that could causes such a backlash? O'Lan?" Jack asked as he turned around to find O'Lan still frozen in the same position as before only with a larger ball of fire in his hands, still growing in size. "O'Lan? Can you hear me?!" Jack asked again as he slowly reached his hand towards O'Lan.

"NO!" Wanda shouted as she grabbed ahold of Jack's wrist before he could touch O'Lan.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jack asked loudly towards the defensive werewolf.

"Nothing is wrong with him! It's a part of the spell, he is unaffected by what happens around him at the cost that he immobilized. But if something so much as taps him in this state the spell will lash out and KILL anyone in a one-block radius. So don't touch him if you value the life of yourself, your girlfriend, and everyone else!" Wanda barked back at him. **(No pun intended)**

"Wanda, calm yourself. Those with cooler heads get through these situations more often." Vladimir calmly spoke as he pulled Wanda away from Jack.

Taking a deep breath in Wanda looked up to Vladimir "I know we should stay calm, but it wont be long before the anti-magic spell dies and when that happens then we are in serious sh-" Wanda was interrupted conveniently by a rumble in the ground below.

"Oh no." Vladimir hoarsely spoke as everyone turned to the wreckage of the prison.

The ground continued to rumble and fall apart at where the prison once was, from the hole in the ground four figures raced out and into the air above. Three witches were zipping around on broomsticks while one cloaked warrior charged through the skies on a menacing black stallion, all four crying out in their own declarations of twisted joy.

"DEATH AND DESPAIR TO ALL WEAKLINGS!" The first witch cried out.

"JUSTICE IS GONE! ACCUSATIONS ROAM FREE!" The second witch proclaimed.

"FROM THE EAST RISES A NEW TERROR!" The third witch screamed.

"GURRRAAAAAAAG!" The warrior bellowed.

As the four figures continued to fly throughout the skies from the shadows Pitch appeared and halted their dark partying, "It's good to see all of you again. Why it feels as if it's been centuries since we last hung out. The three dark witches, Morgana, Abigail, and Nessarose. And let's not forget the merciless master of the cursed sword, the Headless Horseman." Pitch spoke with a bow.

"It indeed has been far too long beloved Nightmare King." Morgana replied.

"And we thank you for liberating us from eternal imprisonment and powerlessness." Abigail continued.

"RAAH! RAAH! URRAAAAAAAAG!" Horseman growled.

"True indeed Horseman, but before we make our departure I want to finish one little thing." Nessarose stated with a wicked giggle as dark magic formed in her hand.

Turning towards the scattered protectors below Nessarose tamed her eyes on one particular member of the group before screaming "HEY ELPHABA! HAVE A TASTE OF VENGEANCE!" as she fired the spell at the young witch frozen with fear.

"Everyone look out!"

"Duck and cover!"

"Move!"

"What are you doing!"

ZAP

With a flash of purple the spell impacted…but not into the intended target. With a mighty thud Vladimir the Vampire fell to the ground not moving, or breathing.

"No." Elphaba whispered.

"NO!" Wanda cried out as she lifted Vladimir's motionless body into her arms. "No! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me alone! Vladimir? Vladimir?! VLADIMIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Within seconds of the cry O'Lan's eyes snapped open, overflowing with smoke and fire. Turning to see the fallen vampire something snapped inside of O'Lan as he lifted the fireball in his hands above his head shouting loud "**_Be gone servants of the darkness and slaves of fear! By the light of the Grand Lantern, I Jack of the Lantern, King of All Hallows Eve…CAST YOU OUT!_**" as he slammed the sphere into the ground a massive wave of fire surged along the ground forcing back all the Nightmares, and even destroying many in the process. Once the fires vanished all the Nightmares were no longer in sight. With the disappearance of the Nightmares the citizens who were once battling began to rejoice and give cheers of joy. But for the Guardians all they could take notice of was how Pitch and the four traitors had vanished.

"Their gone." O'Lan said as he walked over towards Vladimir's fallen body, still in the arms of Wanda. Sparking up a small fire in his hand O'Lan softly forced it into the vampires body. "Vladimir, don't lose sight of the light yet, Wanda still needs you." O'Lan whispered into Vladimir's ear.

Not seconds later the vampire took in a sharp and deep breath, causing everyone to stare in shock and awe. "Vladimir?" Elphaba softly spoke towards him.

"Glad to see…you're not hurt." Vladimir gasped out.

"Why did you do that?" Elphaba asked

"Couldn't stand to think of letting the most adorable witch get killed." Vladimir coughed out.

"You're lucky to be alive you big idiot" Wanda sharply spat out while hitting the vampire on the head.

"Ow! I love you too." Vladimir spoke with a light layer of sarcasm.

"I know that. But please don't try and get yourself killed like that." Wanda spoke back.

Kneeling down next to Vladimir and Wanda O'Lan looked over how both of them were doing fine again. "Wanda." O'Lan spoke whilst placing his hand on her shoulder. "Take Vladimir back to your home so he can rest, his light is dim…and it needs to be re kindled."

"Understood O'Lan, I will get him back in shape in no time at all." Wanda responded as she lifted Vladimir up and began to carry him away.

"And Wanda." O'Lan called out.

"Yes?" Wanda asked with a turn of her head.

"You should also get some rest, you deserve it." O'Lan stated.

After Wanda had departed with Vladimir in tow O'Lan turned to have another look at the damage. Falling to his knees in defeat. "Why must this happen to us? Our chance at salvation was so close, and not its gone." O'Lan sulked as a single red tear ran down his face.

Walking up beside O'Lan Sandy created a few rapid images over his head in a questioning manner.

"Yeah I'll be fine Sandy, I just…I just…-sigh-…I need some time alone." O'Lan spoke as he rose to his feet, walking away towards his mansion.

Looking between each other the Guardians were confused by the recent attitude of the seemingly ever-confident King of Halloween. Bunny was the first to speak up "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't forget Bunny, his holiday and home just was wrecked. He's depressed, I certainly would be if same happened to the Pole." North explained.

"He doubts himself."

"What?" Tooth asks turning towards Jack puzzled by his statement.

"The same thing happened after you all thought I betrayed you last Easter. When I was alone in Antarctica Pitch tried to make use of my self-doubt to convince me to join him…but that didn't work out. But after he broke my staff and rendered me powerless I was still doubting myself." Jack explained.

"But what gave you belief in yourself Jack?" North asked.

"It was…my…memories. That's what he needs!" Jack spoke with enthusiasm. "Maybe if O'Lan can look into his memories he can regain confidence in himself and his holiday."

"What?" Bunny spoke to the side.

"Tooth! How long would it take to find O'Lan's memories at the Tooth Palace?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I can't Jack." Tooth softly spoke with her head hung low.

"What? Why not?" Jack asked.

"O'Lan stole them from the palace decades ago, I could only assume he hid them somewhere in the cavern. But if you want, we can look for them together. Because I think you are right, I think he does need to remember what is important. And it's my job to make that happen." Tooth spoke as she gave Jack a light hug to show her willingness to help him.

"Then let's go find ourselves a memory case." Jack said with a grin as the two flew off to start their search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STUPID VAMPIRE GOT IN THE WAY! AND I WAS SO CLOSE!" Nessarose screamed as she kicked a hole in the stone wall of Pitch's lair.

"It's your fault for leaping too quickly at your chance of revenge." Abigail spoke, sneering at the tempermental witch.

"No more arguing you two or I'll have the Horseman punish you." Morgana commanded.

The two bickering witches turned away from each other as per commanded.

"Thank you for calming their tempers Morgana." Pitch thanked as he entered the room. "So tell me do you still remember the riddles?"

"Of course my king, I remember them like the back of my hand." Morgana said with a bow to the Nightmare King.

"Good. Then the time has come to continue with the plan." Pitch replied with a dark smile on his face.

"Begin phase two."

**CLIFFHANGER! (If you want to call it that)**

**To give hopefully some sort of an explanation for the slow update my excuse is…well…life. I have had to dedicate much of my time to overly long and complicated schoolwork and projects and I have been lucky to get any time to write. So I leave you with this message, I plan on spending a little more time focusing on my schoolwork so I can maintain at least a B average so I don't have to take any exams, if I can do that I will have more time to put towards my writing. Wish me luck.**

**Later**

**-creatorX33**

**P.S. And remember reviews are like logs, I can put them on my campfire to keep me alive in the dark and cold cruel world we live in.**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello readers. Yes I realize this is not a chapter, and it is taking me a while to get the next one out. But here is the deal.**

**First off this is by no means a notice of cancelation. I'd rather swallow a Ping-Pong ball than cancel one of my stories. The problem is the fact that with this story I have been having the worse case of writers block in my life. And it's not helping me in getting my story out any faster. I really do appreciate all you do for me by reading and reviewing, and I deeply thank you for that. But for now I wont be able to satisfy you with a new chapter.**

**I think a possible solution though would be to put 'Light of a Lantern' on hold and write other things to ease the idea creating track into its work again.**

**So another thing to be noted about is the impending series of one-shots and drabbles based on my recently started campaign in the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic, a collection of stories centered around my Male Zabrak Sith Inquisitor, and his relation with the Jedi-turned-somewhat-apprentice Ashara Zavros. I hope you will enjoy it as much as 'Light of a Lantern'.**

**So to recap; I have writers block, I need to write something else, I love how you all enjoy my story, AND ITS NOT BEING CANCELED!**

**ITS BAD ENOUGH ON TV I HAVE NO PLANS OF IT HAPPENING HERE!**

**So farewell for now my devoted readers, and have a great life.**

**Until my next posting,**

**-creatorX33**


End file.
